Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:The Fall and the Rise
by RskimB
Summary: The Coucil takes over Black Lotus operations in New York and things get hairy for the guys when guns are introduced into their ongoing battle with the Lotus.
1. Back to the Surface

The TMNT and tmnt-related characters are all property of Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Studios. I do not claim to own them and am only writing a fanfic containing their characters. Any additional characters are completely original and my own creations.  
  
A/N: This story is another in the Black Lotus series, it would probably benefit you to read the stories that preceded it TMNT: Breaking the Stem and TMNT: Seeds of Destruction first. Also after reading I would appreciate it if people would please review or at least give me your reaction to my story.  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fall and the Rise  
  
Prologue  
  
Since the Council's last meeting the Black Lotus had went on the offensive and attacked the Foot Clan, but the Foot wiser from their last encounter with the Lotus went into hiding rather than face them head-on. The Black Lotus' numbers were soaring due to their new inclusive recruitment, other gangs didn't even try to stop them, they were too large and powerful, other gangs could only hope to stay out of their way. The main reason it was so for the Black Lotus to do this besides the fact that they had so many members was that they were using firearms. The Lotus were obtaining power surpassing that which they had before the turtles had first defeated them. They easily dispatched of rival gangs with their weapons and once again people were forced into hiding out in their homes until this newest conflict would end. The NYPD was powerless to stop them they always arrived on the scene once crimes had already been committed. Meanwhile the majority of the crimes the Black Lotus were committing were in order to draw the turtles out of hiding, but they weren't working the Lotus could find no sign of the turtles and were growing restless.  
  
"I think it is time that we stop hiding and return to the surface," John said.  
  
"We're outnumbered even worse than before and they have guns now," Donatello argued.  
  
"Innocent people are getting killed those guns because we're scared to take action."  
  
"Well we cannot hide from them forever sooner or later they are going to have to be dealt with. If we have to go against the odds to defeat them so be it, we've done it before," Leo interjected.  
  
Donatello sighed then he asked everyone to follow him to his workbench. Laying there were tons of little grenade looking objects.  
  
"These flashbombs will be crucial to us, they'll help give us an advantage over their guns. They disorient people with an extremely bright flash of light, just close your eyes before activating them not to be affected."  
  
The turtles grabbed their weapons and some flashbombs and they and John left the lair. They all knew that the streets would be vacant because everyone was staying inside to avoid the path of any stray bullets. As Michaelangelo slid the manhole cover out of the way he immediately saw how bare the streets really were. Everyone climbed up after him and they just stood silent for a bit.  
  
"Where do we start?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll wing it and maybe we may be able to find them or at least some clues," Leo answered.  
  
Everyone began walking north for a while until, Leo motioned for the others to follow him into a nearby park. Creeping around slowly all they saw was shrubbery and a jogging trail.  
  
"Man we're wasting time checking out this place, let's hurry up get outta here," Raph grumbled.  
  
As they turned to head back to the entrance they saw a large number of Black Lotuses standing before them. They were about thirty of them and close to half were carrying guns. The turtles unsheathed their weapons and studied the group in front of them.  
  
"Even with the guns I don't like their odds," Mikey joked.  
  
"Stay sharp, Michaelangelo, now is not the time to goof off," Leo hissed.  
  
Michaelangelo only nodded in response and then poised himself to strike. In uncharacteristic fashion Don was first to attack, he charged ahead, ready to do some damage with his metal bo staff. When he saw that many of the ninja's were cocking their guns, he used his staff as a vaulting device and soared over their heads before they could react. Then as he landed struck a blow to one of their head's and did the same to two others before escaping for cover. The Lotuses began to fire at will and John was barely luckily enough to dart behind a tree for cover.  
  
Meanwhile Leo was busy some gunners himself. He was able to block a barrage of their oncoming bullets and then sped at them and kneed one of them in the and then crashed his skull with someone else's. The remaining Lotus ninja was about to shoot, but Leo knocked the weapon out of his hands in time. Leonardo grabbed his attacker by the waist and hoisted him overhead and then tossed him right into a tree. Leo bent down and picked up a gun that had been dropped in the fight.  
  
"Hey John! Catch!"  
  
John caught it safely and was back in the fray. John began to fire away instantly, with guns to help out the turtles, there were already three less Lotuses to worry about. Michaelangelo had been biding his time trying to launch a surprise attack on six Lotuses close by. He was standing on a tree bright above and suddenly the time came, he jumped off the branch and quickly dispatched of two ninja's closest to him. The four remaining ninjas formed a circle around him in an effort to entrap him. Without warning one of them fell forward, he had been shot. As Mikey split kicked the ninjas standing on opposite to him, the last of the six fell as an explosion of dark red liquid erupted from his chest and splattered on Mikey's shoulder.  
  
"Well this thing is done." A voice from behind announced.  
  
"Oh whew, its just you John I was scared for a sec."  
  
Raphael was surrounded by three Lotus ninja's in an isolated area of the park away from everyone else.  
  
"Come on let's just hurry up and shoot it!" One of them shouted.  
  
As they were training their guns on him Raphael activated a flashbomb and they dropped their guns in confusion. Raphael turned his sais around and hit one of them between the eyes with the handles and then a dropkick. Quicker than his last attack Raph sweep kicked the remaining two and while they were still on their backs delivered brutal shell drops onto their chests and then hurried to rejoin the others.  
  
John was alone when he saw two stragglers still in the park. He gave one of them a swift kick to the gut and the other a lightning face hook to the jaw. He swung left and hit both of them in the face and then charged ahead for a double clothesline. By now all the Lotuses were either retreated, unconscious, or too hurt to move. Everyone met up again near the entrance and managed to corner a Lotus ninja. Raph grabbed the guy by his clothing and demanded answers.  
  
"Where does the Black Lotus meet?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I'm talkin' about, now hurry up and answer before things really get rough!"  
  
"We don't have a headquarters or nuthin' we just meet at random locations, the grunts are always contacted by the higher ups on the location a few hours before."  
  
"Alright fine forget that, who are you working for and where is he?"  
  
"I don't know I'm too low on the hierarchy to know something like that."  
  
"When are you supposed to meet again?"  
  
"I'm not sure I haven't been informed yet, y-you're not gonna kill me are you?"  
  
At the exact moment the wail of police sirens could be heard, so Raph flung the Lotus to the ground. John and the turtles bolted from the park and escaped into the sewers. Walking back to the lair you could hear the exasperation in Mikey's voice. 


	2. Plan B

"How can we stop them if we can't find their leaders?"  
  
"We're just going to have to go by trial-and-error and check everywhere we are able to. At least this new batch of Black Lotus ninjas are weaker than the one's from our last two confrontations with the Lotus. Its as if they haven't even been trained yet. They expected that the guns would produce an automatic victory and that it was all they needed to beat us."  
  
Meanwhile in the penthouse in downtown New York City, one of the Council members, Jie Samatsuru was incensed. He was talking to the second in command from the park fight on his cell phone.  
  
"What do you mean the troop was defeated!"  
  
"Sir, the turtles are skilled fighters, no matter what we tried they always had control."  
  
"How is it that even with guns you still could not manage to kill any of them! You were not even able to wound even one of them."  
  
"But sir they were very agile and cunning, they proved to be far more intelligent than we anticipated."  
  
"I want to hear no excuses! The truth is you are not good enough to slay the turtles do not try to rationalize your failure to me. How is the troop, were there any casualties?"  
  
"There were only three deaths, the battle was fierce and many men were not strong enough to return to their feet so only eight of us escaped, the rest were arrested."  
  
"Out of thirty men only eight are left, damn. Go around to the other Lotus groups and tell them to begin carrying the shotguns and uzis, instead of the shit they have now since it obviously isn't doing the job."  
  
"Of course sir, your message will be received by everyone."  
  
Samatsuru ended the phone call and rejoined the rest of the Council at the table.  
  
"This does not look good Samatsuru, perhaps we need to focus on training the new members and stay hidden until they are prepared enough to fight the freaks." Takeyamo suggested.  
  
"Damn it there is no time to do such a thing! The time we did have has been wasted fighting these turtles."  
  
"If your plan fails then-" Hotsuma began to say.  
  
"I know, I know but that will be our last resort."  
  
John and the turtles finally got back to the lair and were they all surprised to find Master Splinter watching TV.  
  
"What are you watching Master?" Don asked.  
  
"All of you come quickly."  
  
Everyone rushed to the tattered old couch and they saw some reporter talking.  
  
"This is Teresa Moravia, reporting live from outside the governor's mansion. We had been informed only minutes before this news broadcast that the governor has called in the FBI to uncover and intercept all members of the Black Lotus gang, but most importantly the gang leaders. FBI director, Eugene Bostwick has already stated that anyone arrested for their involvement in the Black Lotus will be facing terrorism charges."  
  
"Around the same time the governor released his news the police found over twenty gang members in Fountain park thanks to an anonymous tipster who saw the gang headed there. A great number of the Lotus members arrested were found with small firearms in their possession. There were three found shot to death, all others were only injured or unconscious. The police think that the fatalities may just have been bullet crossfire that inadvertently struck fellow members. However they are not ruling out the vigilantes, since it does seem that is who thwarted them from whatever they were attempting to do tonight. From outside the governor's mansion this is Teresa Moravia, now back to you Ed."  
  
"Looks like we definitely won't be going topside for a while," Mikey said.  
  
"Quite the opposite Michaelangelo," Splinter said.  
  
"But Master Splinter the streets will be crawling with Feds."  
  
"Exactly, they are trained to fight against guns as you are, if they try go after the Black Lotus FBI agent bodies will litter the city. I know that by returning to the surface you endanger yourselves even more than before but, you can not allow them to be massacred."  
  
"Plus it will benefit us in the long run if the FBI's forces stay safe and get the hell outta town sometime soon," Leo added.  
  
The next morning at the penthouse the Council was holding an important meeting.  
  
"We need to generate additional funds somehow." Hotsuma said, bringing the only issue to the table.  
  
"Drug sales have been going down steadily ever since the first defeat of this branch to the turtles. And we have not established any other significant revenue gaining activities here in America." Samatsuru said.  
  
"We need to do something that can get us big money fast."  
  
"I have an idea." Sasaki said. 


	3. Money and Mayhem

Seventeen hours later at precisely one thirty in the morning a team of twenty Black Lotus ninjas was working away inside First National Bank. The ninjas had already blown the vault door open with explosives and were grabbing money. They did this very efficiently with one group of people holding bags and the other group stuffed the money inside. Their plan was practically flawless, the alarms and cameras had been disabled and the heist was being pulled as late as possible. However there was one imperfection in the plan, they were robbing a bank during a time John and the turtles were doing intensified patrols. Within only a few seconds they entered the bank, while the Lotus were all completely unaware.  
  
"Drop the bags and put your hands in the air." Leo ordered.  
  
Every Lotus head turned when they heard Leonardo speaking. The turtles readied their weapons and John twirled his new sword around. Mikey signaled Don to lead off the attack. Don knocked the money bag out of the hands of a holder and took the holder's legs out from under him with his bo staff. He grabbed a Lotus close to him and struck him with tremendous power using his elbow and sent several swift kicks to his gut. The ninja who was in obvious pain let his guard down as he clutched his abdomen, and was promptly flipped on top of the first Lotus ninja.  
  
Mikey started off as Do did by kicked a bag of money out of a Black Lotus' hands and then whacked him in the head a few times with his nunchucks. Mikey leapt over the heads of two more ninjas close to them and kicked one in the head as he was coming down. The ninja hardly flinched so Mikey laid a strong chop to the ninja's throat. He dropped to his knees within seconds, leaving Mikey to deal with the other ninja. The remaining ninja did a turning kick to hit Michaelangelo in the face and then attempted to knee him but his attack was blocked. Mikey hit him a few times with his nunchucks and moments later the ninja dropped to the floor.  
  
By now all the Lotuses dropped what they were doing and were fighting with John and the turtles. Leonardo and John literally had their "backs" against a wall, they were being cornered by six Lotuses. They readied themselves to be attacked and waited. A Lotus ninja jumped forward to attack them both and thrust his fist forward. John and Leo eluded the strike and the ninja ended up punching the wall. John, acting without delay, drew his sword high and thrust his sword into the weak flesh near the attacker's neck. Blood oozed out steadily as the body crashed to the floor. Leonardo darted toward one of the six and slashed a ninja's entire upper torso, the pain was too much for him and he dropped to the bank floor, still breathing though.  
  
John joined Leo in taking on the others and jumped ahead to launch an attack. He received a strong kick to his sternum and landed hard on his back. He got to his feet quickly and forced his boot into the ninja's chest and then tossed him into a nearby counter. The last three Lotus ninja's attacked before John and Leo could try anything. Leo felt a fist greeting the side of his face and then his midsection was rocked repeated by seemingly rock hard fists. Meanwhile John was on the losing side of his fight as well. He tried a chop to the throat, but it was caught, his elbow attack was blocked, everything he was trying was being shut down. The ninja attempted to strike John, but his blade was able to cut through the ninja's hand, leaving nothing but cartilage and blood where the hand used to be. John tripped the Lotus and while he was still down drove the blade into the tender belly area.  
  
During John's fight Leonardo been taking a beating; one of the ninja's was able to hold him down while the other was able to attack Leo. When John came to Leo's aid, the ninja let Leonardo out of his grip. Together, John and Leo both ninjas with furious blows to the head, gut, and chest. The two ninja's were to weak to stand by the end of their assault and Leo picked up his katanas which he had dropped when he was double teamed. Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael had already taken care of pretty all the Black Lotuses, except two.  
  
Both ninjas tried to punch Raph and both strikes were blocked easily. He kicked the one two the left twice in the head and then KO'd him with a few whacks to the head with his sai handles. He quickly turned his attention to the other ninja and gave him a three fingered surprise. Before the ninja could reorient himself he was treated to multiple kicks to the head and finally Raph gave him a right hook to end the fight.  
  
"Why would the Black Lotus have their ninjas robbing a bank?" Raph wondered aloud.  
  
"To attempt something so large scale they must really be strapped for cash." Donatello surmised.  
  
"Maybe we've got them on the ropes if their so broke." Mikey said.  
  
"Maybe, but that does not mean we ease up the pressure on them." Leonardo said.  
  
John elbowed the silent alarm and he and the turtles fled from the scene.  
  
"Aargh!" Sasaki yelled as he pounded on the table. "Are our men just utterly inept or are the turtles as skilled as the fallen have touted?"  
  
"I think that our problem might lie in both choices. If we could give our men more rigorous training they might have a chance against the turtles." Takeyamo suggested.  
  
"I told you already, there is no time. Our next plan shall be to lure the turtles into a trap and use the good weapons against them. And if that fails I need not mention what must be done." 


End file.
